223 Overkill
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué triste la última escena de este capítulo... y bueno... Castle encuentra una forma de sobreponerse a eso... espero que les guste! Por favor comenten! Adoro recibir críticas... y halagos también! *lol*


**Esta idea que leerán a continuación, la he tenido en mente durante un tiempo, aunque no sabía como plasmarla... espero que les parezca interesante... espero comentarios! **

**Quiero dedicarlo a todos los que leen mis locuras y encima les gustan *lol* Y especialmente a aquellos que ya conozco por sus reviews y que siempre me dan su apoyo! Cargarpe, Jorgita y CastleBeckett siempre... espero haberlo escrito bien! *lol*  
><strong>

**223 Overkill**

Mientras Castle la veía irse, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, buenas y malas, todas relacionadas con los momentos que había vivido durante esos dos años con Kate.

No podía ser que ella hubiera elegido a ese tipo como pareja… es decir… durante mucho tiempo, Castle había pensado que Kate no estaba con él porque no quería estar con nadie… pero esto cambiaba las cosas… y era muy difícil pensar en tener que compartirla con él.

Compartirla? Nunca la había tenido para él… o en realidad si, y no lo había sabido aprovechar.

Castle se sintió abatido cuando un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pidiendo permiso para salir libremente.

Sin embargo sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y apretando su puño, se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tenía un mensaje de Gina, su editora y ex esposa, que le recordaba que necesitaba ponerse a trabajar en su libro, porque tendría que terminarlo pronto.

De mala gana, Castle se sentó frente a su computadora y se dio cuenta de que, lo que menos tenía ese momento, era inspiración. Con desgano la corrió hacia un lado, triste... tenía ganas de escribir, pero no su novela...

Sacó una hoja en blanco de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir…

_Kate:_

_No tengo idea de por qué estoy escribiendo esta carta, pero seguramente tiene que ver con la profunda tristeza que tu nueva relación con Demmings me produce. No es que tenga nada en su contra, es que siempre respeté tu soledad pensando que quizás querrías conservarla, y ahora, viendo que no es así, no puedo dejar de plantearme si debí actuar distinto, si debí decirte todo lo que me pasa contigo, aunque no quisieras escucharlo._

_De cualquier manera, si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque no estoy más a tu lado. Y seguramente, estoy sufriendo mucho. Mas aún que ahora, momento en el que de verdad estoy evaluando la posibilidad de alejarme para resguardarme de verte todos los días y sufrir por no tenerte._

_Creo que es imposible expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti. Y me alegro de que, en alguna medida, te lo haya demostrado, aunque para ti, la mayor cantidad de tiempo, haya resultado una pesadilla. Te quiero, pero lo suficiente como para dejarte en libertad si eliges no estar a mi lado… cosa que creo ya decidiste hacer._

_Este tiempo que compartí contigo no tiene precio… y de verdad fui muy feliz. Me llevo el recuerdo de muchas experiencias compartidas… mucho compañerismo y también, por qué no? Mucha pasión. Porque eso, no lo niegues más… ocurrió…_

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón… ojalá seas muy feliz!_

_ Rick C._

Cuando terminó de escribir, Castle se sintió más liviano, de alguna manera, aunque el dolor seguía en su corazón, había podido expresar en palabras lo que le pasaba, a pesar de que** nunca** le entregara esta carta a Kate…

Al día siguiente, sintió un profundo dolor al verla, pero gracias a la carta que había escrito, lo pudo controlar e hizo de cuenta que no sabía nada. Solo quería que se tratara de un mal sueño, algo que en realidad no estaba ocurriendo.

Tuvieron otro caso, y esta vez, Demmings no apareció. Trabajaron codo a codo y las cosas parecieron acomodarse un poco. Tanto que Castle tuvo que reprimir varias veces la necesidad de acercarse a ella. La conexión de sus miradas seguía siendo casi tan intensa como siempre. Y tampoco les sorprendió cuando terminaban las frases uno del otro o cuando decían lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

Y un día en el que Castle estaba esperándola en su escritorio y buscaba su celular, sacó del bolsillo la carta y luego de releerla, sonrió.

Tal vez sería mejor que ella no la leyera nunca. Evidentemente, su relación con Demmings no había durado. Castle no lo había visto más por ahí. Aunque a veces ella hablaba tan bajo por teléfono, que él sentía que estaba ocultando algo…

La dobló bien y la arrojó en el cesto de papeles que había a su lado, distraído cuando la vio aparecer con su abrigo rojo, hermosa como siempre…

-Me estabas esperando?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Siempre…- dijo él y sonrió.

Ella le hizo señas y caminaron juntos por el corredor. Él sabía que quizás se tratara de un momento de calma antes de la tormenta, pero lo disfrutaría al máximo y quizás, las cosas cambiaran para mejor… para ambos…


End file.
